


NSFW ABC's  - Sean MacGuire

by grrrimy



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, For the past several months, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW ABCs, So I couldn't just NOT write these for him, This dumb boy has been living rent free in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrrimy/pseuds/grrrimy
Summary: A list of NSFW headcanons for everyone's favorite Irishman. Most headcanons are general and/or with an unspecified reader; afab and amab reader headcanons also differentiated in some parts. Enjoy!
Relationships: Sean MacGuire & Reader, Sean MacGuire/Reader, Sean MacGuire/You
Kudos: 7
Collections: NSFW ABCs





	1. A — Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing a writing challenge like this. I really hope you guys like it!
> 
> [Also, please note that all of these headcanons are personal interpretations of the character. If they don't match up with how you see him, that's okay.]
> 
> [I was also inspired to write this because of [TheViperQueen's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViperQueen/works) [wonderful NSFW alphabet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332899/chapters/67104745) [fics of the VDL boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046820/chapters/42649286). Please, go check her out!]
> 
> Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoy! It really makes my day :)

#  **A — Aftercare**

_(What they’re like after sex.)_

Sean is the biggest cuddle bug you could imagine. Even if it’s just a quickie, the boy will still try and solicit you to stay _just a little bit longer_ in the afterglow with him. Even if it’s just a friends with benefits (or paid) situation, he’ll still somehow find a way to wrap his limbs with yours and convince you to stay with him. Only when he drifts off to sleep—and this boy often gets very sleepy after sex—would you be able to detangle yourself from him and go about your business.

But, that’s only if you want to.

Most of the aftercare going on between the two of you would probably be for _him_ (see chapter K for details), but if he was the one to wear you out then his aftercare would consist of a lot of sweet words and cuddles. Telling you how happy he was to have you, how good you were for him, etc. etc.. He babbles, but you don’t mind. You know he means everything he says.


	2. B — Body Part

#  **B — Body Part**

_(Their favorite body part of themselves and their partner.)_

Sean has always been proud of his hair ~~(though you’d never guess it from how he takes care of it)~~. He has a weird sense of pride surrounding its flaming red color, and often uses the fact that he’s a redhead to try and flirt with people ~~and doesn’t really understand why they don’t seem to take to it~~.

In regards to his partners, Sean isn’t a picky man at all. He happily appreciates every part of you for what it is and how it all comes together to make your complete self. Of course, no one is without their favorites...

On an afab partner, his favorite feature is hands down your tits. Big, small, perky, droopy, he doesn’t care—as long as you let him hold them, he’s on cloud nine. Sean is absolutely the type of boyfriend to try and cop a feel whenever, wherever. He particularly loves to fall asleep on his partner’s chest, and will often joke that he doesn’t need pillows as long as he’s got you around.

On an amab partner, his favorite feature is the neck—particularly that little space between the clavicle and Adam’s apple. Sean loves neck kisses, and will often try to sneak them just to make you giggle with the tickle of his scruff. (And just know—Sean loves to receive neck kisses just as much as he loves to give them.)


	3. C — Cum

#  **C — Cum**

_(Anything to do with cum, basically.)_

Sean is able to reach his climax easily, which is both a blessing and a curse. A blessing, because it’s very easy to overstimulate him; a curse, because if you want him to last as long as you, you’re going to have to either put a cock ring on him or train him to get his stamina up.

He can usually cum twice in a session before he has to tap out, but he can be trained to handle more pleasure if you’re the type to want to overwhelm him with it.

As for his loads, they’re on the smaller side, but he can shoot oddly far. (Don’t comment on it, or he’ll try and make a game of seeing how far he can make it go.)


	4. D — Dirty Secret

#  **D — Dirty Secret**

_(Pretty self explanatory; a dirty secret of theirs.)_

Sean is the type of man who _wants_ to be a dom, who _tries_ to be a dom, but really just wants to be absolutely fucking _owned_ by his partner. Even if you don’t try to be particularly kinky with him, his submissive tendencies will still shine through. He’ll melt when you kiss his neck, purr when you play with his hair, and do just about anything you ask him to. Whether it’s an order or a suggestion in that sweet little voice of yours, it’s like his body is no longer his own—he’ll do whatever you say with a smile on his face.

He melts at your praise, as well. Sean hardly ever gets praise in his day to day life, so tell him that he looks handsome, or that he did well on a job, or that he’s funny, and he’ll be putty in your hands. His heart is easy like that.


	5. E — Experience

#  **E — Experience**

_ (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?) _

He isn’t the most experienced guy around by a long shot. While he’s had plenty of romps, they’ve nearly all been with working girls—and that’s only when he’s been able to afford them. And, given that a working girl is naturally going to be more concerned about getting paid than getting off herself, Sean… hasn’t learned all that much.

That being said, he’s a very eager student. So give him time, show him what you like, and he’ll remember. Soon enough, he’ll have you loud enough to wake the whole camp.


	6. F — Favorite Position

#  **F — Favorite Position**

_ (This goes without saying.) _

Sean is partial to having you on your back and fucking you with your legs over his shoulders. He likes to fuck you as deeply as he can, and he isn’t afraid to lean forward and practically bend you in half to do so. This boy wants to put stars in your eyes—which includes, for him, hitting the most intimate parts of you. 

He also adores having his face sat on (but it may take a bit for him to admit that).


	7. G — Goofy

#  **G — Goofy**

_ (Are they more serious in the moment? Humorous? Etc.) _

Sean is a goofball 24/7, so that naturally translates to him being a jokester in bed (much to your dismay). (Remember MacGuire Junior? Comparing Karen’s boobs to the peaks of Derryveagh? “There she blows?”) Eventually, you have to just tell him to shut up. Is he  _ trying  _ to turn you off? One slap to the chest and a quiet scolding later, he’ll lay off… for the most part.

If it’s more than a fling, however, you won’t need to keep reminding Sean to not act a fool in bed. He won’t do something you’ve said you’ve disliked. He’ll always be the type to crack jokes here and there, though, so you better get used to it—for your own sake.


	8. H — Hair

#  **H — Hair**

_ (How well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes? Etc.) _

The carpet does, indeed, match the drapes—if a somewhat darker shade than what’s on his head. Sean doesn’t do much for grooming down there aside from the basic washing when he’s bathing. It’s not that he doesn’t like looking neat, he’s just too lazy to bother with it most of the time. That being said, if you ever requested for him to trim so that it would be easier for you to give him head, for example, he’d do it in a heartbeat.

Sean doesn’t much care either how his partner decides to groom themselves. As long as they’re neat enough to where he can comfortably give them head, he’s happy. 


	9. I — Intimacy

#  **I — Intimacy**

_ (How are they during the moment? The romantic aspect.) _

While he has a tendency to be a goofball, Sean will also be very flirtatious and lovey-dovey if he’s bedding someone he truly cares about. He’ll babble on and on, as if drunk, talking about how pretty/handsome you are, how much he adores you, how he doesn’t want anyone but you… all while he’s balls deep inside you. Even when he’s got you wrapped up in his arms in the afterglow, the sweet talk won’t stop. Unless you’re just as lovesick as him, you’re going to have to remind this boy to slow down.

You know how they say drunk words are sober thoughts? Well, the same is true for Sean, particularly when he’s drunk off of pleasure. 


	10. J — Jack Off

#  **J — Jack Off**

_(Masturbation headcanon.)_

Sean masturbates… constantly. If not every day, then every other day. It isn’t uncommon for him to do it multiple times in one day, either. He might as well still be a teenager.

As for the sessions themselves, they’re often quick and desperate. He’ll happily take the time if he has it, but even then, he’s sometimes too impatient for his release to spend much time enjoying the journey there.

While if he has a significant other, he’ll often just opt to bother them instead of taking care of it himself, that isn’t always possible. Sean isn’t always subtle or careful with it either, and wouldn’t care at all if his partner walked in on him pleasuring himself. ~~(And no, he _totally didn't_ plan for them to find him like this, not at all.~)~~ Offering him some help would be a straight shot to his heart.


	11. K — Kink

#  **K — Kink**

_(One or more of their kinks.)_

Going back to chapter D, this boy is a huge sub, even if he’s hesitant to show it at first. All his bravado is covering up an intense desire to be dominated and fucked absolutely senseless. In a modern AU, Sean totally wants to be pegged. ~~(Remember when Karen slapped him and his response was an excited “I love it when you talk nasty to me”?)~~

In regular times, Sean naturally doesn’t know much in the way of kink (as some of it either literally doesn’t exist yet or exists in such certain circles that most people have no idea of it), so makeshift restraints on occasion, physical roughness, and some name-calling is all he really partakes in. He’d be happy to try it on his partner if they wanted… but really, he wants all of that done to _him_. 

In a modern AU, however, the internet has made Sean _much_ more knowledgeable (for better or worse). He’s more open to his partners about his proclivity for being dominated, but not by much. A dominant partner would really make him blossom. You could put him in a collar, a leash, a blindfold, a cock ring, proper restraints, lacy undergarments… you could peg him, mercilessly tease his cock with a toy… and all you’d have to do is cup his cheek and call him “sweetheart” in a saccharine sweet voice as you did it. And that’s just the tip of the iceberg. Sean is the type of guy who’s willing to try just about anything once, so if you sit him down and talk through a personal kink or scene idea you have, he’d likely be more than happy to help you out. 

Overall, regardless of the time period/AU, Sean isn’t the type of guy to require kinky sex every session—but he sure does love it when it happens.


	12. L — Location

#  **L — Location**

_ (Favorite places to do the do.) _

Sean by no means dislikes a bed or cot, but… he’s a naughty boy. Sean likes to do it in places where someone could possibly find the two of you. The thrill of the dirtiness and the possibility that someone could come upon you at any moment and find him balls deep inside of you  _ really  _ got him going. He likes to be loud and for his partner to be too, so even if you’re somewhere ‘private’ he may still intentionally try to let anyone else around know what you were doing anyway. He wanted everyone to know that him, the great Sean MacGuire, was getting some—and they weren’t.

Of course, if his partner didn’t share his exhibitionist streak, Sean wouldn’t push them to do such things. But… it sure would be nice if they were as wild as him… 


	13. M — Motivation

#  **M — Motivation**

_ (What turns them on or gets them going.) _

The easier answer would be what  _ doesn’t  _ get him going. Sean can look about anyone he’s attracted to and find a reason to get hard. But, here are some things in particular…

Generally, paying any sort of attention to him at all that isn’t negative, Sean considers flirting. If you’re sweet to him, that’s a plus. If you’re genuinely kind to him? God, Sean falls so hard so fast it’s embarrassing. Use a soft voice, touch his arm when you’re speaking with him… and he’s a goner.

With an afab partner, Sean adores their cleavage. The lower cut the shirt is, the more he stares. Watching them wrap their soft, full lips around the rim of a bottle makes him blush so hard he has to look away. If they batted their eyelashes at him, he’d fucking fall over.

With an amab partner, he’s perhaps a bit partial to watching them chop wood in camp. Or seeing them carry something heavy, or… really any display of strength, even if it’s really relatively small. It makes him go weak in the knees. Watching them clean and polish their gun would fill him with more suggestion and desire than he knew what to do with.

(Of course, most of these things are interchangeable regardless of sex/gender. Sean isn’t picky.)


	14. N — No

#  **N — No**

_ (Something they wouldn’t do; turn offs.) _

Sean is open to trying just about anything once. He won’t, however, partake in anything actually fucking immoral or non-consensual, which I don’t feel I need to spell out further. He also won’t partake in any kinks that involve bodily productions other than cum or saliva—so, nothing unsanitary. Other than that, as long as you run the kink by him before the actual session, he’ll probably be open to try it.

As for turn-offs, Sean naturally doesn’t like people with poor hygiene (perhaps a tad hypocritical in regular times), nor anyone genuinely nasty or purposefully annoying. He likes to think he can get along with most people otherwise.


	15. O — Oral

#  **O — Oral**

_ (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.) _

Sean prefers to receive (and to fuck your throat in the process if you’re up for it), but can very much learn to love giving oral. He admittedly isn’t super experienced, but he’s a quick and eager learner and will happily take whatever directions you provide. It doesn’t take long for him to get addicted to the taste of you.~

As he builds his skill, it becomes apparent that Sean is the type to try and overwhelm you with his mouth. He’ll try to fuck you with his tongue, lick your clit like it’s candy, or take your dick so far down his throat you scream. It turns out all that talking he does is good for something after all.


	16. P — Pace

#  **P — Pace**

_ (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.) _

Sean’s pace depends on his mood… and his level of inebriation. Usually, though, his pace is fast and a bit rough. This is due both because of possible time constraints (you two can only sneak out of camp for so long) and his own eagerness. Just because it’s quick doesn’t mean he skips out on the dirty talk, though.

When Sean is drunk, he gets slower and yes, somewhat sloppier. He also somehow gets even more affectionate, not wanting to stop kissing or touching you even for a moment. If you actually want to finish, you’ll have to ride him—and of course, flipping him onto the bed to do that just gets him even more excited for you.


	17. Q — Quickie

#  **Q — Quickie**

_ (Their opinions on quickies; how often, etc.) _

I’ve touched on this a bit already, but Sean fucking loves quickies. He doesn’t always have the time (or patience) for a full session, so quickies are rather common between him and his partner. Whether there’s penetration or not, he’s always down for a quick round.

This also plays into his penchant for exhibitionism, because quickies are the only option if you’re in an alley behind a saloon or in a closet at a house party. The boy lives for that thrill.


	18. R — Risk

#  **R — Risk**

_ (Are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? Etc.) _

The only kind of risk Sean likes to take during sex is the possibility that the two of you could be found out—again, tying into his exhibitionist tendencies. (Sean likes the idea of being found out so much that he’d still want to keep going even after the two of you had been walked in on.) He’s very open to experimentation, too. Otherwise, even Sean isn’t stupid enough to do anything genuinely dangerous during sex. (The closest you could get to that is if you wanted to try some knife or breathplay with him.) Sex is amazing, but it sure as hell won’t be the death of him.


	19. S — Stamina

#  **S — Stamina**

_ (How many rounds can they go for? How long do they last?) _

Sean is one of the few characters we have canon information for in this regard—unfortunately for him, though, it’s… extremely unflattering. It could be argued that he lasted for such a short time (obviously because the game couldn’t have him and Karen in there for ages) because he was drunk, though I doubt Sean’s sober stamina is significantly better. 

While his stamina starts off as laughable, a consistent partner would be able to ‘train’ him and help him to last longer and longer as time went on. It takes a lot of reminding to go slow and steady, especially at first… and lulls in the lovemaking, sometimes… but he gets there. He genuinely does want his partner to enjoy themself, and will happily finish them off with his hand or mouth if they request.

Though Sean can have multiple rounds in a day, he’ll typically only finish once per round. You can ease a second climax from him if you want, and it’ll be even easier to achieve than the first because of the added overstimulation. Anything more than that becomes painful for him.


	20. T — Toys

#  **T — Toys**

_ (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?) _

Obviously, Sean doesn’t own any toys in a regular setting; in a modern AU, he probably owns a fleshlight and/or pocket pussy or two. If his partner is the dominant type, he loves to be overstimulated with a vibrator, and is more than happy to use one right back on them. He’s also very happy to try cock rings, restraints, and plugs—and being on the receiving end of a strap takes less convincing than even he expected.

About the only thing Sean is hesitant with when it comes to toys are dildos, but specifically only when his partner asks for him to use one on them; Sean knows he isn’t very big, and if asked to use a dildo on his partner (even for double-penetration) it would make him worry that he wasn’t pleasing them well enough. So, if you want to use a dildo during sex… make sure it’s either on him, or it’s smaller than he is. Please, for his sake.


	21. U — Unfair

#  **U — Unfair**

_ (How much they like to tease.) _

Sean loves loves  _ loves  _ to tease his partner, especially in public. He doesn’t care if it’s embarrassing, or if someone could overhear him muttering dirty things in his partner’s ear if they listened closely enough. Any chance to get them hot and bothered, he would take.

But… if they teased back once they were in private again, Sean would quickly turn to a whining, blushing mess. A needy lover who would do anything for some attention. He doesn’t care if it’s hypocritical, not at all—he’ll still call them cruel if they don’t give him all the attention he wants, or worse,  _ edge  _ him. 

Sean is the perfect example of someone who can dish it out… but can’t take it. Not at all. 


	22. V — Volume

#  **V — Volume**

_ (How loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.) _

Sean is just as loud and noisy in the bedroom as he is outside of it. His volume is so notable that you might just have to shove his face into the pillow or gag him  ~~ (joking not joking) ~~ if you really want him to keep quiet. His nosiness is part of the reason liaisons in your tent in camp are difficult; he seems intent on letting everyone know just what you’re up to.

When he isn’t talking, his noises are usually moans and whimpers; cute sounds for someone who tries to act all big and tough. Teasing him for them would just make him embarrassed, so it’s best to enjoy them as they are. 

Because he himself is so noisy, Sean takes it upon himself to get his partner as vocal as possible. This usually includes trying to use whatever sweet spots he knows against them that he can. A naturally vocal partner would make Sean ecstatic, but he’d also be thrilled by the opportunity a naturally quiet partner would present. Somehow or another, he’ll get them crying out for him… and that was a promise. 


	23. W — Wild Card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I discuss Sean's sexuality and touch on the topic of internalized homophobia. If that is a sensitive subject for you, please proceed at your own discretion.
> 
> I would also like to mention that I am a queer woman, so this is a topic that is close to my heart. Regardless of your own sexuality, please be respectful when reading. Thank you.

#  **W — Wild Card**

_(A random headcanon for the character.)_

I’ll use this wild card to talk about Sean’s sexuality (because it oddly wasn’t already a point in this list).

Full disclosure, I think Sean is bisexual. However, because of obvious societal pressures and probable internalized bigotry, he’ll act ‘straight’ during the game’s time period. He wouldn’t be against having an amab partner, but he’d have to work through some stuff on his own first.

In a modern AU, I think Sean is still kind of in the closet. He’s doesn’t have as much if any internalized bigotry, but he’s the type of ‘straight’ guy who jokes about kissing his homies goodnight and who insists that he isn’t gay but that it’s totally cool if other people are. No, there’s nothing wrong with that—it just isn’t him. He’s _straight_ . He likes _girls_ . He _totally never_ catches his eyes wandering to the dude when he watches porn. Nope, never.

With time, I think Sean would eventually realize and come to terms with his sexuality on his own (in a modern AU), but having an openly queer partner (regardless of their gender) would make him accept things much faster. Realizing and accepting your sexuality when you aren’t straight can be very frightening, so having someone there to help him… he’d appreciate that more than his partner may ever truly understand. Once he embraces that part of himself, however, he’s much happier and is very open and proud of it.


	24. X — X-ray

#  **X — X-ray**

_(Let’s see what’s going on under those clothes.)_

Sean’s baggy, dirty clothes hide a lanky frame of lean muscle ([and a surprising amount of body hair](https://www.instagram.com/p/B9JabINh_22/?igshid=1xxeucgydubup)). [[Backup link if the first dies](https://64.media.tumblr.com/5d53f93513e18ba57ae3ceb7bcf9c13d/2ae8bc33246aceef-ab/s640x960/83800b0becf9c93785418bba80d83e60f125b699.jpg)] He’s the archetypical young man that can eat whatever he wants and be lazy as all hell but still _look_ like he’s ‘healthy.’

I also headcanon him as having freckles, with a smattering of them all around his body. Tracing them while cuddling him would make him purr. His fingers are long and a bit knobby, but feel wonderful when he figures out how to use them. 

Naturally, his dick size couldn’t _not_ be included in this section. We know canonically he’s on the smaller side, and I feel his member is also rather skinny. I put him at five inches or so, rock hard. His balls would be of otherwise average size and perky.

Because he cares so little about how he dresses, seeing him nude for the first time often pleasantly surprises his lovers with how even _more_ attractive he is under his clothes. 


	25. Y — Yearning

#  **Y — Yearning**

_ (How high is their sex drive?) _

Again, Sean might as well be a teenager who just hit puberty. He can easily cum once or twice a day already via masturbation, and getting a consistent partner only increases his sex drive. If you don’t want to risk being pawed at or pulled somewhere private randomly throughout the day, you’ll have to lay down some ground rules. Otherwise, he’ll try to fuck you every chance he gets. He’s just so happy to have a tight hole he can stick his cock in basically whenever he wants now.


	26. Z — Zzz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are; the last chapter! Thank you to everyone who read this far. I hope you've enjoyed it!

#  **Z — Zzz**

_ (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards.) _

Sean often gets drowsy after cumming, with his tiredness being directly proportional to how long/strenuous the session was. After sex, he likes to fall asleep while he’s still inside of his partner—he’s very partial to cockwarming, even if he doesn’t know the practice by name. Sean knows it isn’t always possible, but he greatly prefers it when he can wake up with his partner still wrapped in his arms… preferably, with him still buried inside. It makes him feel all kinds of sweet and lovey-dovey.


End file.
